Nadar solo
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: John es un estratega natural, Sam un Winchester puro y Dean un Campbel, aunque no tenga idea de ello. ¿Cómo podrían ir mal las cosas en la primera cacería de Dean? Dijo Napoleón: Para vencer, hay que pensar en el peor escenario posible.


**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo están? Tengo un par de cosas que decir de este fic. En primer lugar: no, no vamos a terminar en la noche en que Sam se fue a Stanford (parece que siempre termino allí de una forma u otra) En segundo, lo escribi a mano y lo transcribi, así que todavía estoy asombrada de lo corto que es. Y un poco satisfecha conmigo mismo por ese mismo motivo.**

**Yendo a lo importante: gracias a quienes me dejaron Reviews y/o algún tipo de feedback en "Suficientemente bueno", pueden buscar más abajo. El fic es, como no, una historia de los Winchester de niños. Más específicamente, de cuando Dean tenía 14 años y Sam 10, así que creo que se acerca más a un Teenchester que a un Weechester; sobre todo por las personalidades, que por momentos parecen un poco salida****s del personaje (al menos del personaje adulto) Me costó un poco de trabajo, porque además se me ocurrió meter otra innovación técnica que espero no les complique la vida, pero la verdad es que creo (bastante) firmemente que esas eran sus personalidades al momento del relato.**

**Finalmente, el motivo real de este fic es que acabo de ver el final de la séptima temporada y fue como OMG! (No voy a dar opiniones más extensas, porque delataría todo) La idea general hacía mucho tiempo que la quería escribir, pero me quede tan shockeada con "Survival of the fittest" que todo esto que van a leer se hizo en menos de 24 horas, así que perdonen mis errores e incongruencias. De cualquier manera, no hay spoilers y se entiende perfectamente si no han visto el final de temporada. Pero aquellos que lo hayan visto (Yo sé que si los hay, pillines) (Disculpen, por un momento me poseyo mi profesora de Literatura de séptimo grado) entenderán mejor que me empujo de ese último capítulo para escribir esto.**

**Bueno, nada más. Los dejo con el fic. Ya saben de quién son los personajes. **

**No míos, precisamente. **

**_Nadar solo_  
**

Estas por tu cuenta ahora.**  
**Por primera vez en tu vida, estás solo de verdad.**  
**No cuentas con nadie más que contigo mismo.**  
**Nunca creíste que este día llegaría y nunca creíste que te lo tomarías tan mal. Después de todo, estas en casa del Pastor Jim. Tuviste que levantarte temprano para ayudarlo en la misa, pero a cambio obtuviste un buen desayuno. Ahora él esta dando vueltas por allí y no te molesta: puedes hacerlo que quieras. **  
**No tendrías motivos para estar molesto, piensas mientras cambias perezosamente de canal en canal, sino fuera por esa picazón detrás de tu hombro izquierdo que no puedes rascarte ni ignorar aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.**  
**Apagas el televisor a tiempo para oír un motor muy familiar ronronear y apagarse, justo enfrente de la casa. El silencio repentino te oprimiría los oídos sino fuera por el bombeo atronador de tu corazón. Estás a punto de saltar del sillón y correr hacia la puerta, tal como puedes oír a tus espaldas que el Pastor Jim hace, pero de pronto recuerdas que estás enojado.**  
**Muy enojado.**  
**Sobretodo con _él _y no vas a darle el gusto de salir corriendo para arrojarte a sus brazos. No. Tiene que aprender que no puede dejarte tirado así y esperar volver como si nada. Tiene que aprender que eso nunca estará bien y que ni siquiera lo intente.

Nunca estará bien.

Sammy es un Winchester. John tiene suerte de que Dean haya salido a Mary. Es consciente de ello.**  
**Criar a dos Winchester hubiera sido demasiado incluso para él. **  
**Lo supo desde que vió a Dean junto a la cuna de Sam, hablandole y moviendo un sonajero frente a sus ojos hasta que el bebé se calmó. **  
**Sam era un Winchester puro: testarudo, voluble y demandante. Dean no. Dean era un Campbell y no sólo en apariencia. Seguro de si mismo, bien plantado en lo que creía y sentía y con el suficiente aplomo como para soportar un embate prolongado. Siempre sabiendo que debía hacer, aunque no quizás el como. Un verdadero líder. **  
**John lo supo en ese momento, mientras veía a Sammy reír e intentar a atrapar los dedos de su hermano mayor, que Dean sería el sol del mundo de Sammy.**  
**Lo vió con claridad, en un golpe de verdad que lo dejo medio atontado hasta que Mary lo abrazó por la cintura y le preguntó que le pasaba. Hasta que Sam saliera de verdad al mundo, Dean sería el centro de su universo. Aún cuando ya hubiera salido al mundo, John estaba seguro, Dean seguiría siendo una fuente encadilante de luz y calor para Sam.**  
**Lo que nunca creyó John, fue que Sam se esforzaría tan poco en disimularlo.**  
**- Hey, hijo.- John dió un paso dentro del recibidor y le habló con toda la paciencia y bondad que fue capaz de rejuntar. - Volvimos.-**  
**- Bien.- Sam lo mira un segundo y vuelve la vista a la televisión.**  
**Apagada.**  
**Sammy era un Winchester puro y no iba a ser fácil.**  
**- Hey, Sammy.- la voz de Dean, que empezaba a cambiar y en ese momento estaba inusualmente grave, los sorprendió a los tres. Como si fuera un mecanismo automático y aceitado, Sam giró la cabeza en su dirección. Dean aprovechó el que su hermano lo miraba.- ¿No me veo genial?- Sam no le contestó y la sonrisa de Dean parpadeó por un segundo.- Vamos a almorzar, Sammy. Papá dijo que podía ser comida china.-**  
**Sam volvió la vista a la televisión.**  
**- No quiero ir. Quiero quedarme aquí.-**  
**- Esta apagada.- notó Dean con ironía, refiriendose a la televisión.**  
**Sam tomó el control remoto y apretó el botón de encendido. Kurt Cobain disculpandose por todo comenzó a llenar progresivamente la ambiente, a medida que subía el volumen.

- ¡Basta, Sam!- John era un Winchester también y era explosivo y demandante.

Sam bajo el volumen , pero no apartó los ojos del televisor.

- Esta bien, John. Dejalo un rato más. Se tranquilizará y lo llevare al motel, no te preocupes.- ofreció el Pastor Jim.

- Sam, vamos.- repitió Dean.

No hubo respuesta.

Sam ignorando a Dean.

Increíble.

- Vamos Dean.- John se dió media vuelta, dandose tácitamente por vencido.

Otro hecho inaudito.

Los dos Winchester mayores subieron al auto. John se quedo inmóvil un segundo y después se movió despacio para encender el contacto del Impala.

- Entonces... ¿Quieres hamburguesas, en lugar de comida china?- ofreció.

- No, pa. Tengo sueño. Estoy cansado. No tengo hambre. ¿Tú tienes hambre?- pregunto con cansancio el rubio.

Dean no tenía hambre.

Las maravillas nunca cesan.

- No hijo.- John se tragó el nudo de lágrimas antes de continuar.- Yo tampoco. Vayamos al motel.-

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, Dean no se molestó en detenerse ni por un vaso de agua. John lo vió seguir directamente hacia la habitación de las camas, separada del resto del apartamento, tirar su mochila a los pies de la cama, en el suelo, y cerrar la puerta de un golpe. Después oyó los crujidos de los muelles cuando su hijo se arrojo encima del colchón.

A continuación, silencio.

John puso a hacer café y se sentó a esperar.

Le daría dos horas a Sam.

¿Cómo había podido salir todo tan mal? En Vietnam, John había aprendido que era un estratega natural y, desde entonces, su vida se había basado en planear estrategias y seguirlas al pie de la letra. Por eso había esperado que Dean cumpliera 14 años. Por eso había esperado a que Sam tuviera 10 años y pudiera cuidarse solo. Por eso había esperado a las vacaciones de verano. Por eso había esperado que Jim estuviera disponible para dejarle a su hijo menor. Por eso había elegido un caso simple para que Dean se iniciará en la cacería. Por eso había escuchado a Dean y no habían llevado a Sam. John había querido, pero Dean había dicho que no. Había suplicado. Detrás de la súplica, John adivinó que habría una negativa de Dean a ir él también si con eso mantenía a Sam a salvo.

Así que John Winchester cedió.

Pero no Sam.

Cuando John dijo algo como _"Tendremos que decirle que..."_ Dean desvió la mirada y murmuró algo sospechosamente parecido a _"Sam ya sabe"_

- ¿Sam ya sabe?- repitió John.

Dean asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo?-

- Revolvió tus cosas. Encontró tu diario. Lo leyó. Después, vino a preguntarme a mí.-

- ¿Qué le dijiste?-

- Que eras como un superheroe. Que nunca podría pasarte nada. Que mañana todo estaría bien.-

- ¿Cuándo?-

- Sammy tenía ocho años.-

- ¿Ocho años? ¿Él supo, todos estos años?-

Dean volvió a asentir, sin levantar la vista.

"_Dios, necesito un trago" _pensó John.

- Entonces... -

- Yo lo haré. Yo se lo diré.- Dean levanto la vista y la clavó en su padre.- Es mi decisión. Es lo justo.-

Y John fue tan egoísta, una vez más, como para creerle y dejar que su hijo creyera que era idea suya eso de meterse en la cacería.

Sam se despertó una hora más tarde. Ingenuamente, John había creído que quizás él ya estuviera en el trabajo cuando Sam despertará. Al momento, se dio cuenta que era un pensamiento en extremo cobarde.

- Hey, pa.- Sam le sonrió y se frotó los ojos. Se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, entre los otros dos. - ¿Qué pasa?- vió los rostros serios. - ¿Qué pasa?- repitió. Al no obtener respuesta, comenzó a asustarse.- Dean, ¿Qué pasa?- se giró hacia su hermano mayor y le aferró la manga del pijama.

- Nada, Sam: tranquilo.- John le pusó una mano en el hombro.

- ¡Dean!- gruñó Sam, cada vez más asustado.

- Tranquilo, Sammy. Esta bien. No pasa nada.- Dean le puso una mano sobre la que aferraba su pijama y Sam inmediatamente aflojó el agarre.

- Lo siento.- Sam respiró profundamente y volvió a ocupar su asiento, restrigiendose a su propio espacio.

- Esta bien. Tengo algo importante que decirte. ¿Me escuchas?- Sam asintió con la cabeza, sin perderse un gesto de su hermano mayor.- Voy a ir a cazar con papá, Sam.-

- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué estas diciendo?- balbuceó el más joven.

- Papá ya lo sabe, no tienes que fingir más.- explicó con paciencia Dean.

- ¡No es eso!- Sam no estaba en absoluto asustado por la reacción de su padre ante su no-ignorancia de lo sobrenatural.- ¿Cómo que te irás?- taladró a su hermano mayor con la mirada.

- Sam, es una caza simple. Sólo un par de días. Mañana y el domingo.- explico el rubio.

- ¡No!-

- Sam, esta bien. Puedo hacerlo.- insistió Dean, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- ¡No quiero!- gruñó Sam.- ¡No puedes!-

- Sam...- empezó a intervenir John.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué tiene que ir?- Sam se giró para enfrentar a su padre.- ¿Por qué quieres llevartelo?-

- Él quiere ir, Sam.- respondió John en voz baja.

- ¡No, no quiere!- Sam se volteó a ver a su hermano.- ¿No quieres, cierto? ¿Por que querría?- enfrentó a su padre otra vez.

- Sabes porque.- gruñó John en voz baja.- ¿Lo sabe?- preguntó de pronto a su hijo mayor.

- Lo sabe.- confirmó en un murmullo Dean.

- ¡No, no lo sé! ¿Por qué quieres dejarme solo, Dean?- sin previo aviso, Sam estalló en lágrimas. Todo un Winchester, cuando de sentimientos se trataba, no había término medio. O estallaba o se lo tragaba todo.

- No quiero dejarte, Sam...- Dean intentó acercarse a su hermano para abrazarlo, pero Sam se echo hacia atrás y estiro los brazos para poner distancia. Dean hizo un gesto adolorido, pero no dijo nada. Hacía ya un tiempo que Dean era menos demostrativo con su hermanito y seguramente esto no ayudaría.- No quiero dejarte.- repitió.

- ¿Entonces por qué te vas? ¿Ya te aburriste de cuidarme? ¿Soy tan molesto y ruidoso? ¿Ya no me quieres?- Sam continuó llorando con ganas, pero en silencio.

- Claro que te quiero, Sam.- Dean dió otro paso hacia él y Sam retrocedió tres.

Dean se detuvo en seco y John supo que había desistido.

- Pero quieres más a _eso.-_

- No, Sam...-

- Es la verdad. Quieres más cazar monstruos de lo que me quieres a mí.-

- Sam, no es cierto.-

- Estoy solo, entonces. A partir de ahora.- dijo Sam melodramáticamente.

- Sam, escuchame.- Dean se acercó con rapidez y lo tomó de los brazos.- Nunca, jamás, estarás solo. Nunca, ¿Entiendes?-

- Tú me estás dejando solo.- Sam se sacudió el agarre de su hermano y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en lo que quedaba del día.

John estaba seguro que si Sam se lo pedía una vez más, si le rogaba en verdad, Dean se quedaría. Pero el más chico no dijo nada. El sábado por la mañana tomó su mochila, azoto la puerta del Impala al cerrarla y paso junto al Pastor Jim sin siquiera darle los buenos días.

John levantó la vista cuando un discreto toque en la puerta del apartamento lo despertó de su ensoñación. Miró a su alrededor. El café había comenzado a burbujear bajito. Lo apagó y fue a abrir. Sin decir una palabra, Sam se deslizo entre él y el marco de la puerta.

Jim lo saluda con la mano desde la camioneta, pero no baja. Toca la bocina a modo de saludo final y acelera.

Sam deja caer su mochila junto al sofá y mira para todos lados, haciendo un paneo general de la habitación.

- ¿Dónde está Dean?- pregunta con naturalidad, como si no hiciera tres días que viene intentado no cruzar palabra con su hermano.

- En la habitación.- contesta John, con el mismo tono exacto, y una vez más agradece que Dean sea un Campbell legítimo, porque alguien tiene que actuar como si _algo hubiera pasado. _

Sammy asiente y hace girar el pomo de la puerta antes de desaparecer en un solo fluido movimiento, cerrando detrás de sí.

Sam es igual a papá.

Si no fuera porque sus pasos son infinitamente más ligeros, él que me esta observando en la oscuridad, esperando que le de una señal de que lo oigo, podría ser él.

Yo también puedo jugar a estarme callado.

¡Demonios, yo invente "el juego de estarse callado"!

- ¿Dean?-

Mi bufido debe haberme delatado.

No quiero hablar. No voy a hablar. Que se la aguante. Ahora soy yo quién no quiere hablar.

No muevo un músculo. Que se vaya a gimotear con papá. ¡Eso es lo que la mayoría de los niños hace en el patio de juegos, maldición! Sus hermanos mayores son malos con ellos y entonces...

- No voy a ir con papá, Dean. Esto es entre tú y yo. Nadie más.-

Ahora si pegue un salto en la cama. No es la primera vez que me pregunto si Sammy puede leer el pensamiento o algo así.

Sobretodo, a mí.

- Pues creo recordar muy claramente que dijiste que él quería llevarme. Contra mi voluntad.- aclaro, como para no perder demasiada reputación de chico duro.

- Sí, bueno... - Sam se sienta en su cama, frente a mí.- Es más fácil que estar de acuerdo con que te aburres conmigo y que soy una molestia para tí.-

- ¡Yo no me aburro estando contigo, Sam!- le digo, ya empezando a molestarme en serio de nuevo con todo esto.- ¡No sé de donde has sacado esa idea!-

- ¿Qué de dónde he sacado esa idea?- Sam chilla muy alto. Luego mira la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos, y baja la voz.- La he sacado de todas las tardes que me dejas en esas cosas de pizzas y payasos para andar con chicas. De todas las mañanas en que me mandas a callarme porque estás de mal humor. Y ahora te vas con papá de viaje, tan contento, ¡Y me dejas aquí!- Sam estalla de nuevo.- Por supuesto que te irás. Papá no es molesto. Papá no te pide cosas todo el tiempo. A él no tienes que cuidarlo como si fuera un bebé. Él hace cosas interesantes y te lleva con él.- Sam rompe a llorar otra vez y ahora si me deja abrazarlo, aferrandose con tenacidad a mi remera y es un gesto tan tan tan de cuando eramos pequeños que estoy completamente seguro que no lo vere nunca más. - Los quieres más a ellos. A papá y a los monstruos, que a mi.-

- Eres insoportable a veces, pero los monstruos son mucho peores. ¿Cómo podría quererlos más que a tí?- digo, en un intento de dominar la situación, porque no es posible que estemos teniendo esta conversación. No es posible que tenga que decirle a Sam que lo amo. Él ya sabe que lo amo y además las niñas dicen cosas como esa.

- Sabes lo que quiero decir.- Al menos ha dejado de llorar.- Antes me decías que era lo que más querías. Todos los días. Me decías que nunca me ibas a dejar solo. Ahora no. Ahora quieres más otras cosas. Algún día, pronto, ya no me querrás más y me dejarás solo.- hace un puchero gigantesco.

- Siempre voy a quererte, Sammy y nunca voy a dejarte solo. Eres mi mejor amigo.- Lo aparto un poco de mi y le saco las lágrimas con la manga de la remera.

- Somos hermanos.- se ríe entre las lágrimas y se rasca el hombro izquierdo.

- Entre otras cosas.- sonrió con suficiencia. - Cuando seas mayor, lo entenderás.- Sam pone una cara muy cómica por un segundo, pero después se pone serio de nuevo.

- ¿Y siempre si seguirás cazando con papá?- pregunta con cara de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

No sé porque, sospecho que eso no dejare de verlo en el futuro.  
Será porque sabe que así me saca todo.

O casi todo.

- Si, Sammy. En verdad quiero hacerlo. Es como... Es para lo que... -

- Quiero ir contigo.- dice de pronto con determinación, todos los ojos de cachorro desaparecidos.

- No puedes, Sam. Eres muy joven aún. Tienes que aprender muchas cosas.-

- Enseñame. Quiero ir contigo.- repite y se rasca el hombro de vuelta.

- De acuerdo, pero no hoy.- Sam sonríe y se rasca con más fuerza.- ¿Qué tienes en el hombro?-

- No sé, me desperte así esta mañana. Me pica sin parar.-

- ¿Puedo mirar?-

Sammy asiente. Me siento junto a él y estiro el cuello de su camiseta. No hay nada, excepto la piel enrojecida de rascarse.

Sonrió y voy hasta mi bolso. Tomo un par de cosas y vuelvo a su lado.

- ¿Tan grave es?- Sam mira con susto el agua oxígenada y el algodón.

- No es para tí.- le pongo las cosas en las manos y me quito la camiseta.- Anoche me hice esto y no le dije nada a papá para no preocuparlo. ¿Puedes curarme? Yo no llego.-

Sam se queda mirando un segundo el largo raspón sobre mi omóplato izquierdo y luego lo siento sonreír, claramente, mientras me limpia.

- Listo.- dice después de unos segundos.- ¿Quieres cicatrizante?-

- No, creo que primero me dare un baño y luego lo pones, ¿de acuerdo?- me paro y me empiezo a buscar ropa limpia.

Cuando tiento el pomo de la puerta del baño, lo oigo llamarme.

- Dean.-

- ¿Si, Sammy?-

- Ya no me pica el hombro.- Sam sonríe y se tira en la cama.- Apurate a bañarte, así comes algo. Tengo un hambre de mil demonios.-

_¿Cómo podrías estar solo alguna vez así, Sammy?_

**Bueno, eso es todo.**_  
_

**Espero que se haya entendido bien los puntos de vista. Fue liberador no escribir todo en tercera persona omnisciente. Al menos lo intente, perdonen si se me escapo un poco de omnipotencia por allí, sobretodo con John. Que, como siempre es quien fuera de si mismo más me quedo. Dean y Sam, en cambio, son más difíciles porque los tenemos más vistos, pero como yo lo veo al momento de este fic están como en una transicción. Dean aún tiene comportamientos con Sam como si fuera un niño más chico, pero al mismo tiempo va exigiendole cierto espacio y madurez (Este fic va en la línea de "Demostremos que, además de un excelente hermano mayor, Dean es una persona con sus propios intereses") y Sam se comporta un poco como será de adulto, pero todavía es lo bastante mimado como para hacer berrinches, enojarse y estallar en llanto con Dean. (Eso va más en la línea de "Tarareando Metallica", creo, a Sam no puede haberle gustado que Dean lo "deje" por irse a cazar con John) En donde más se nota que es una etapa de transición, creo, es en el deseo de Sam de ir de caza con Dean. Todavía no esta bien instalada la idea en él de que quiere algo distinto para su vida. Lo único que sabe por ahora es que no quiere quedar excluído de la vida de Dean, cosa que va a tener que aceptar inevitablemente si abandona la cacería (O no, bueno, pero pensando en el peor de los casos y estoy segura que Sam lo pensó)**

**¿Vieron mis nuevos separadores? Es que estuve leyendo fics en inglés últimamente y los vio por allí y me gustaron. El diseño no es idea mía.**

**La canción con la que Sam busca aislarse en la casa del Pastor Jim es "All apologies" de In Utero (1993) de Nirvana. No creo que Courtney Love me venga a cobrar derechos de autor, pero por si acaso.**

**La escena central que dio origen a este fic fue precisamente Sam intentado hacer un acercamiento después de haberse enojado tanto con Dean y curandole, por primera vez, una herida. En realidad, había un desarrollo mucho más específico de esto, de como lo primero que realmente aprende Sam para la caza son las curaciones, como que John y Dean para no exponerlo le asignan el papel de enfermero, pero las cosas se fueron dando así y tuve que acortarlo. Supongo, para aquellos que lo vieron, que el impacto de "Survival of the Fittest" se acusa más en las primeras y en las últimas líneas de todo el fic.**

**¿Se imaginan a Sam (10 años) diciendo "un hambre de mil demonios"? Yo como que no, pero no daba poner algo distinto. Tenía que ser "fuerte", porque todos aprendimos de la personalidad adulta de Sam. **

**Finalmente, pero no menos importante, el título "Nadar solo" esta tomado de una película argentina de 2003, de Ezequiel Acuña, creo. **

**Ahora si, ¡El feedback del feedback!**

**Muchas gracias a quienes me agregaron a Favs o Alerts o Authors: Leilael, Angel de Acuario, Mia-sad, Vismur, DarkCryonic, Aleex Black (¡fueron muchos favoritos! me siento honrada) , Sammynanci y GreenEyesSpn. De verdad que, por la fe que le puse al fic, tuve muchisima más respuesta de la esperada ¡Gracias!**

**Ahora... ¡Los Reviews!**

**3R: Ah, si, perdón por el pesimismo que suelo tener siempre (creo que una de mis características más reconocidas aquí y el mundo no virtual) pero de verdad, los Winchester son en extremo maltratables. Y lo peor es que creo que la producción de Warner Channel ya se dio cuenta. ¡Gracias por el Review!**

**Vismur: Que bien que te haya gustado la historia, porque yo pretendía que fuera dulce y tierna, pero como que no encontraba la forma, es un poco... seca para mi gusto (comparar con "El ABC" por ejemplo) Aunque no lo creas, de verdad que me quedo más tranquila viendo que alguien encontró natural mi trauma con la noche en que Sam se fue a Stanford. Es gracioso, porque nunca me pare a pensar bien ello hasta que me di cuenta que siempre esta como de fondo en muchos de mis fics. En fin ¡Gracias por el comentario!**

**GreenEyesSpn: Después de escribir eso vi "La chica con el tatuaje de calabozos y dragones" y Dean dice tan contento: "Es como la hermanita que nunca quise tener" Y la verdad es que le creo. Siendo él como es con las mujeres, no hubiera soportado tener una hermana. Pero era demasiado irresistible mostrar a un Dean de tres años que quería una hermanita. Si, tratar bien a John cuesta un poco, pero después mientras lo hacía me daba cuenta que en realidad es un personaje muy complejo (me acorde de Cass diciendo: "Is very complex...") y que merece que intentamos entenderlo, porque yo también (y creo que Mary también) creo que el John de joven es muy difente que el de adulto y eso no pudo haberse dado en un momento. Sobre la versión de Sam de la noche que se fue a Stanford... It's very complex. Ja, ja. No, en serio. Me asusta un poco. Es muy dificil. ¡Gracias por el Review!**

**Ana: Review interesantes si los hay. Es cierto que cada actor le pone su impronta al personaje, los eligen porque ven que "es" el personaje. Por el caso, la conocida anécdota de que Jensen se presentó al casting para Sam y lo dejaron para Dean. Es bastante dificil ver a Jensen haciendo de Sam ¡Jamás! Pero es cierto que JDM le da un aura de... me sale la palabra en inglés (badass) hombre duro a John Winchester que jamás conseguiría Matthew Cohen y muy probablemente es por lo que lo eligieron. Pero hablando específicamente de lo que estaba contando yo, John no pudo haber cambiado 720° después de la muerte de Mary. Con Sam, yo no considero que el haya cambiado: para Sam, él siempre fue así. Pero con Dean, John ya tenía un, digamos, "historial de parentalidad" y John no es santo de mi devoción y lo creo capaz de muchas cosas, pero creo que no es tan incosciente como para ignorar totalmente los sentimiento de su hijo. Es su hijo después de todo. Y, como digo al principio del fic (y otros) John generalmente se esfuerza en no pensar que Dean en su hijo, un niño, etc... pero a veces "se le escapa" En el fondo, sigue siendo un padre y no "Señor" lo cual se ve más claramente, bueno, con el dramatismo propio de ese gran momento, cuando vende su alma por Dean y la Colt, la única oportunidad que tenían de matar al YED. Al menos eso creo yo. Muchas gracias por tu Review, lo tuve que leer como tres veces para entenderlo bien XD. ¡Gracias!**

**: Bueno, no me esperaba que nadie llorara, pero muchas gracias. Es un gran elogio. Si, la verdad es que todo el motor de este fic era mostrar a un Dean esperando ansiosamente a Sammy (Siempre sospeche que uno escribe para hacer las historias que le gustaría leer, aunque no siempre lo consiga) ¡Gracias a ti por dejarme un Review! (Sono muy formal, pero en serio) Espera ¿A ti fue a la que te conteste a las 4 am? Si sí, perdón si te pareció un poco raro pero de verdad estaba (estoy) muy agradecida.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Las notas me quedaron más largas que el fic, creo.**

**¡Nos vemos la próxima!**


End file.
